remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Proudstar
The Proudstar was the great ship of Nova Prime, carrying him and his crew on the Mission of Cybertronian Expansion. Fiction ''Transformers: Universe The ''Proudstar was launched during the Golden Age under the command of Nova Prime. Its mission was to travel the galaxy and find uninhabited worlds that would be cyberformed into new colonies and outposts of Cybertronian civilization. After the planet Lithone had been colonized, the Proudstar began running low on resources. The ship touched down on a mysterious planet that had no need for cyberforming but contained many usable resources. While there, however, the crew felt that they were being watched by someone evil and powerful. The Hunter, one of the crew-member, was given the Matrix of Chaos, becoming Shokaract. The ship left soon enough, but the crew's personalities took a dark turn, and they began cyberforming inhabited worlds as well. Kranix eventually deduced the mysterious planet had been responsible and sabotaged the Proudstar to crash when its cyberforming protocols next came online. This came to pass over the planet Gaia, and the ship crashed beneath the ocean. While Kranix took one of the shuttlecrafts to Lithone, the rest of the crew entered stasis pods to survive. Millions of years later, the Maximals discovered the Proudstar and the remains of the Axalon were salvaged in the ship. During the Energon War, the Proudstar reactivated and began cyberforming the city, causing portions of the upper hull to emerge from the ground. The Decepticons took command of the ship to try and accelerate the cyberforming process, but the Autobots broke in to steal the ship's power source, the Plasma Core. The ship's security protocols caused it to eject the core, leaving it drained of power until the Decepticons found and repaired the core. When Optimus Prime destroyed the Ferrotaxis with the Star Saber, the ship fell back offline. Scourge and the Commandos took the ship to Alpha Q. Games ''Transformers: Devastation'' The Proudstar was launched during the Golden Age under the command of Nova Prime. Its mission was to travel the galaxy and find uninhabited worlds that would be cyberformed into new colonies and outposts of Cybertronian civilization. After the planet Lithone had been colonized, the Proudstar began running low on resources. The ship touched down on a mysterious planet that had no need for cyberforming but contained many usable resources. While there, however, the crew felt that they were being watched by someone evil and powerful. The ship left soon enough, but the crew 's personalities took a dark turn, and they began cyberforming inhabited worlds as well. Kranix eventually deduced the mysterious planet had been responsible and sabotaged the Proudstar to crash when its cyberforming protocols next came online. This came to pass over the planet Earth, and the ship crashed beneath what would one day become New York City. While Kranix took one of the shuttlecrafts to Lithone, the rest of the crew entered stasis pods to survive. Millions of years later, the Proudstar reactivated and began cyberforming the city, causing portions of the upper hull to emerge from the ground. The Decepticons took command of the ship to try and accelerate the cyberforming process, but the Autobots broke in to steal the ship's power source, the Plasma Core. The ship's security protocols caused it to eject the core, leaving it drained of power until the Decepticons found and repaired the core. When Optimus Prime destroyed the Ferrotaxis, the ship fell back offline. Unknown to both Autobots and Decepticons, Nova Prime's stasis pod had been damaged in the fighting and he awoke. Category:Autobot starships